legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P4/Transcript
(Graves and Rose are seen glaring at Razor as Jessica is seen tied by tendrils behind him) Razor: How many times must I say it? I'm not letting her go. Rose: We're not giving you a choice. Graves: You're gonna let her go and you're never gonna lay another hand on her again. Razor: Oh please, you act like I want her dead! Rose: You don't want her dead?! You almost tickled her to death for "Fun" you sick freak! Razor: I did NO such thing! Rose: Yes you did! Razor: I will beat your ass into the ground you little bitch! Rose: You wanna test that asshole?! (Graves then quickly kicks Rose in the ankle hard) Rose: GNN!!! Graves what the- Graves: You're welcome. (Rose looks to find that Graves has shattered the Power Dampener from Rose's ankle) Rose: *Gasp* The Dampener! Razor: WHAT?! GRAVES YOU TRAITOR!! Rose: *Feels ice start to form* All right! My powers are returning! Jessica: Alright Rosie! Graves: Like I said Razor, she's not a mate. She's a friend and an ally. An ally who's gonna help kick your ass. Razor: Wha- (Rose then fires an ice beam at Jessica, freezing the tendrils and allowing her to break free) Jessica: Yes! Free at last! Razor: RAHHH!! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!!! Rose: Good! Cause its about to hurt more! Razor: So! Its a Rebellion then!? Rose: More like a Revolution! (Rose points her finger at Jessica's wrist, firing ice that freezes the Dampener on her wrist) Jessica: *Gasp*! (Jessica tears the Dampener from her wrist, restoring her psychic powers) Jessica: Alright, now we're talking! Razor: How dare....? Graves: Its 3 against one Razor. Just let them pass, and you can walk away. Razor: Oh no no no no no no… I'll be damned if I let some little fucking sluts or a goddamn traitor beat me. (Jessica then senses Alex's psychic presence nearby) Jessica: Then I guess we'll have to even the odds. (Jessica then begins to send a message to Alex who's seen looking toward the nest) Alex: Huh?? Jordan: Bro? Jack: What's up? Alex: It's....It's Jessica. She's sending me a signal! Grey: She is?? Alex: Yeah. Guys. Its now or never. Miles: We got a Targhul army to fight. Here we go. Jack: Alright! (The heroes then run toward the nest as Razor is shown looking at Jessica angered) Razor: What did you do? What did you do?! Jessica: Go see for yourselves. (Jessica and the others then run out to the entrance where a group of Guards are seen defending) Guard #2: Who are they? Guard #1: Just stand ready in case they break the door down! (The guards wait before Josuke uses Shining Diamond to break a hole through the door, allowing the heroes to enter the nest) Guards: !! Josuke: So, we late to the party guys? Rose: *Gasp* GUYS!!! Grey: *Sees Rose* MOM!! Guard: THE NEST HAS BEEN BREACHED!! INFORM THE ALPHA!! ALL WARRIORS TO BATTLE!! (Targhul Males start pouring out of buildings and the towers as they charge into battle) Alex: Holy shit! Jack: Guess we didn't expect so many! Okuyasu: Well you know the drill guys! Let's beat some ass! Yang: I like your style Okuyasu! Alex: Defenders! To battle! (The Defenders charge into battle. Meanwhile in Gnash's throne room. Gnash is seen sitting on his throne. Erin is seen sitting on his lap, with his arm around her waist, much to her dismay) Gnash: So you are teaching that Targhul woman to dance like you? How nice. Erin: She asked me to... Gnash: Still. This is good to know. Another lovely dancer here. Erin: Hey can I ask a question now? Gnash: You just did. Erin: *Growls a little* Gnash: I joke, I joke. What is it? Erin: What do you want? Gnash: HMm? Erin: I mean, what is your end game? What is you want having all this giant army of Targhuls and all these women? World Domination? Gnash: Oh no no. Nothing like that my dear. I want something EVERYONE wants. Erin: What? Gnash: Power. Erin: Power? Gnash: Yes my dear. Power. Erin: I don't understand. Gnash: You see, in this world, the strong and powerful survive. While the weak and helpless shrivel and die. In this world, the strongest ALWAYS stand on top. No matter what. Erin: That's an old way of looking at things. Gnash: Maybe. But it is a fact. I rule this nest with an iron fist as a show case of my power. Everyone either fears me, or respects me. Erin: And why the harem? Gnash: *Puts a hand to Erin's cheek* Taking and having beautiful women to serve you is also a sign of power. Erin: Maybe in the medieval times or something, but not in this time period. Gnash: Well, the medieval times had things correct. Women are meant to serve men. That's all they are good for. Erin: That's a VERY sexist view. Gnash: Its a fact of life. Erin: No its not. Gnash: It is indeed. I'm sorry you cannot comprehended it, but you are a woman yourself. Erin: *Growls* Well, you wanna explain all the beatings then and the Breeding Factory? Why do this to all the women here? Gnash: Oh. You know why Erin. (Gnash grabs Erin's chin and looks very serious at her) Gnash: I overheard your talk with the females. Erin: ! Gnash: You found my first mate haven't you? Erin:....I-I don't know what you're talking about. Gnash: Don't lie to me Erin. You said her name. A name I've NEVER forgotten. Nettle. Erin:... Gnash: To think: After all this time, my first mate, the one who ran away from me, promised to one day return. Heheh. How I've LONGED to see her again. Erin: W-Well you can't. She's not living with us. Gnash: And yet, you said she was "working" with your friends. Erin: ! *Thinking* Shit! Gnash: That means I know where she is. And I'll soon have her back. (Erin starts to sweat a little with worry) Gnash: You have been such a big help to me my dear. And do not worry. When I get Nettle back, I won't forget you. I'll make sure you get very special attention. Erin: But I- (A guard then enters the throne room) Guard: SIRE!! Gnash: *Annoyed sigh* What? Guard: Sire! We are under attack! Erin: *Gasp* Yes! *To Gnash* I told you the others would- *feels his grip tighten* HNN! Gnash: An attack you say? Guard: Yes sir! Targhuls and various other super powered humans! Gnash: Where are Graves and Razor? Guard: Razor is battling the attackers right now sir. But... But Graves he... He's joined them. Gnash:.... *Sigh* Graves... After ALL we've been though. (Gnash pulls out a key and throws it to the guard) Gnash: Here. If Razor should fall or the attackers get too close. Let out.... Him. Guard: Yes sir! (The guard runs off) Erin: H-Him?? Gnash: He's a little friend of mine I've kept hidden. I only let him out in times of great danger. But I always make sure he's fed properly. Erin:.... *Gasp* The giant monster rumor... Gnash: Is completely true. Erin:...... (Gnash smirks before the scene cuts to Alex approaching Razor who's seen holding Jessica like a meat shield) Alex: Jessica! Jessica: Alex! Razor: Not another step you stupid sack of shit! Alex: Let her go, whoever you are! Razor: Its Razor kid! Alex: Razor! Whatever! Jessica: Gnn, let me go! Razor: Never. I'm NEVER gonna let you go my pet. Alex: Hey! She is NOT your pet! That's my girlfriend! Razor: Is she now? Alex: Yeah! Razor: Well, then you're gonna be jealous of all the things we've done together. Alex:.... What did you say? Jessica: Alex. (Jessica then uses her powers and give Alex flashes of all of the things Razor did to her) Alex: !!! Razor: Let me guess, she showed them to you? Alex:...… You.... How... Dare you.... Razor: You jealous boy? Jealous of the good time we've had together? Well just wait. Once you are dead, my pet and I only got even more fun. Jessica: *Tears up a little* Alex... (Alex glows as he enters his purity stage) Alex: You. Have made. The biggest mistake. Of your life. Razor: Hmph. Jessica:..... Razor: Try and fight if you dare. I shall have you splattered across the- (Alex then grabs Razor with his psychic powers, forcing him to let go of Jessica before he's thrown into the air) Razor: !! Alex: BASTARD!! (Alex slams Razor into the ground multiple times) Jessica: Whoa! Alex: HOW!! FUCKING!! DARE!! YOU!! PUT!! YOUR!! SLIMY!! TENDRILS!! ON!! MY!! JESSI-!! CA!!! (Alex then chucks Razor though a building) Jessica: Whoa Alex calm down sweetie! You're getting worked up! Alex: I WILL GET WORKED UP JESSICA!!! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE ANY OF WHAT HE DID!!! Jessica: Just try and be careful okay?! Alex: Trust me! I plan on ending this quickly! (Alex steps over toward where Razor landed. He's seen healing his wounds and getting very mad) Razor: ALL RIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT!! LET'S PLAY!!1 (Suddenly Dozens of tendrils ALL with various blades on them appear) Razor: NOW YOU'LL SEE WHY I AM CALLED RAZOR!! (Alex creates a psy blade) Alex: All I see is a rapist with a bunch of knives! Razor: I'M GONNA EAT YOUR REMAINS!! (Razor starts to swing several of his tendrils. Alex however, using his increase speed and power in purity form to deflect the blades) Alex: Too easy. Razor: WHAT?!?! (Alex then charges toward Razor and grabs him by the face before slamming him against the wall) Razor: GNN!!! Alex: Now then, you and I have a lot of talking to do buddy! Razor: PISS OFF!!! (Razor beings out more Tendrils that try to stabd Alex but Alex blocks them with a barrier) Razor: NO!!! Alex: That's enough! Razor: Damn you! Alex: Now, explain this fucked relationship with my girlfriend buddy! Before I decide to melt your brain! Razor: You wanna know that badly?! Your bitch girlfriend is a gift to me from my Alpha! Alex: Alpha? Razor: Yeah! He gives me and my friends all the women we could desire! Alex: So you're not a bunch of killers, you're just Targhul driven by instinct to breed! Razor: Hey, it's not my fault! Your girlfriend is smoking in that bikini! (Alex slams Razor in the wall again) Razor: GAAAH!! Alex: The hell is wrong with you!? Razor: What can I say?! I've grown to find human women attractive! Alex: Still, all the things you did to her! Razor: Innocent fun! Alex: You almost killed her you asshole! Razor: God ALWAYS with the overreacting! Alex: That WASN'T overreacting! She was gonna die if you kept that up! Razor: She would have been fine! Alex: Then how about those things you said to her! About "forcing her to submit"!? Razor: I was only stating what I wanted from her! She was being disobedient! Alex: She was only doing that because she didn't want you touching her like that! Rubbing your goddamn disgusting tentacles all over her body like you're some weird sex-driven space alien! Razor: Hey, it was fun alright? Alex: Fun!? THAT'S your idea of fun!? Razor: You gonna keep interrogating me like this? Or you planning on being a man and finish the job? Alex: Oh I'll finish the job alright. Razor: Bout time. This is starting to- (Alex then uses his powers as he starts overpowering Razor's mind) Razor: GAAAAH!!! Alex: I'll finish the job, and I'll finish YOU!!! (Razor starts to scream louder and louder till finally his head explodes from the overloading process. The explosion though gets Alex covered in some goo) Alex:.... Ew. (Razor falls to the ground dead, unable to regenerate from the damage) Alex: *Wipes some goo off* Shouldn't have pissed me off. Jessica: Alex! (Jessica runs up and hugs Alex) Jessica: You did it! You killed him! Alex: *Hugs Jessica* Heh. Yeah I did. Jessica: *Notices the goo* Oh. *Backs up* Eww. Alex: Yeah. I said the same thing. Jessica: Hehe, yeah. Alex: You okay? Jessica: Hm? Alex: I mean, you're not hurt are you? I do know you almost suffocated back there. Jessica: Oh yeah I'm fine. And I may have gotten smacked a few times but I'll be fine. Alex: *Sighs with relief* That's good.. I was so worried when you vanished. I had to have Raynell sniff you out like a blood hound. Jessica: Heh. Man Raynell sure does have- *gasp* RAYNELL!! WE HAVE TO HELP HER!! Alex: *Gasp* Oh yeah! Where is she?! Jessica: In the prison! Follow me! (The two then run off to the prison to find Raynell, finding it empty of guards) Alex: Hm, no guards. Jessica: They must be out fighting the others. Raynell! Raynell where are you?! Alex: Raynell! Raynell: Wha- Hello?! Am I FINALLY gonna be fed something!? (The two rush over to find Raynell) Alex: Raynell! Raynell: Alex! Jessica! Oh man am I glad to see you! The men in this place are ruuuuuude. Alex: Yeah no kidding. Jessica: Trust me, I've had a lot of experience with that. Raynell: Oh yeah Alex, did you know Jessica's seeing someone else here? Jessica: What the- I just- RAYNELL!!! Alex: Don't worry Raynell. Whatever you saw, it was a HUGE misunderstanding. Raynelll: But I saw- Alex: Look worry about that later. Let me get you out here. (Alex pulls the door from its hinges, freeing Raynell) Alex: There we go. Raynell: Thanks. But are you sure she's not cheating on you? Jessica: Raynell, that guy almost tickled me to death. Raynell: Wow really? That's a weird thing to do on a first date. Jessica: RAYNELL!! Alex: Guys come on. We still gotta find Erin. ???: U-um.... (The 3 turn to look to see Gillian sticking his head out of a corner nerviously) Jessica: Gillian? Alex: Who's this guy? Jessica: Don't worry, he's friendly. Alex: Uhh, okay? Jessica: Gillian, what're you doing? Gillian: Th-Th-There's um... S-Something you s-s-should know about Gnash's d-defense. Alex: Gnash? Jessica: That's the name of the Alpha. Alex: I see. What about his defenses? Gillian: There's um... H-How do I put this...? Raynell: Spit it out already! Gillian: Okay okay! You see... He has- (The ground then shakes) Alex: Huh?? Jessica: The hell? (The ground shakes again) Raynell: Whoa! What's going on!? Gillian: Oh no... They let him lose.... Alex: Who? Let who lose? (The ground shakes again) Gillian:...… Him..... (The group then hears a loud monster like roar....) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts